


Realization

by TNM427



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: M/M, takes place after the love muffin episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TNM427/pseuds/TNM427
Summary: It took him almost two weeks after the incident to figure out why he was feeling these things: he had fallen in love with Henry.





	Realization

After the whole love muffin fiasco, Jasper couldn’t figure out why he was so disappointed that Henry wasn’t constantly hugging him anymore. Sure it was annoying at first but after a while, it started to feel kind of…nice. Then when the muffin wore off and the affection suddenly stopped, he was relieved to have some space but at the same time, he felt almost empty not having the attention. 

It took him almost two weeks after the incident to figure out why he was feeling these things: he had fallen in love with Henry.

After that realization, Jasper hadn’t been sure what to do. He tried to act as normal around Henry as he could but he was always afraid he’d accidentally let something slip.

Because of this, he’s pretty sure that Henry’s noticed something is up. If the confused looks he got whenever he flinched at Henry’s touch or told him he couldn’t hang out were anything to go by. 

He doesn’t think Henry knows though as he hasn’t said anything but he’s sure Charlotte does. She keeps giving him these knowing looks whenever he so much as glances at Henry. He knows she wouldn’t say anything though and he figures going to her would be good for him as he really needed someone to talk to before he burst. Plus, she’s always been a good person to talk to and is the best at giving advice.

So this is where Jasper finds himself, having a conversation with Charlotte in the man cave about his feelings for Henry. 

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Charlotte insists. 

“Because then he would know!” he exclaims as he stands up from his spot on the couch. 

“Yeah and he might just feel the same,” she says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“He probably doesn’t,” Jasper says, defeated, “I mean, we’ve been best friends since we were five but that doesn’t mean he’s in love with me.”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” a new voice says from behind them. Jasper’s eyes widen and his heartbeat picks up as he recognizes the voice.

He doesn’t see Charlotte slip away towards the elevator with a smirk on her face as his eyes are now focused on Henry who was standing on the stairs by the sprocket. 

“Have you been here the whole time?” Jasper asks when he finally finds his voice.

“I was helping Ray clean out the back. He said if I didn’t he would cut my pay.” Henry rolls his eyes at that as he continues, “I came out here to get a snack when I heard you and Charlotte.”

As Henry was talking, he got closer to Jasper until he was standing right in front of him.

“Jasper, you’re one of my best friends and have always been there for me. Which is why I think it was so easy to fall for you.” As he says this, Henry reaches out to take Jasper’s hand in his. 

Okay, so Jasper hadn’t heard him wrong earlier.

“Wait, wait you’re serious? You actually like me?” Jasper sputters, not believing this was actually happening.

“Yes, I do and I really want to kiss you right now. Is that okay?”

All Jasper can do is nod and then Henry’s lips are on his and Henry squeezes the hand that is still in his.

The kiss lasts for a few seconds before both boys pull back and Jasper knows he has a goofy smile on his face but he doesn’t care. He’s happy and in love and that’s all that matters to him at the moment.


End file.
